Pudding&Tart
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: Just a little kind-of-fluffy thing I wrote a long long time ago that I felt needed to see the light of day before it rotted away to nothing on my flashdrive. R&R? Rated K  for harmless, innocent friendship.


**Kuri: Hey there! Guess what? I'm alive! (Haven't posted anything for a bit, so, yeah) This is just a little PuddingxTart fic I wrote a long time ago. It's actually a little snippet from my first (never-posted) fanfic from about a year or so ago, which ended up being a horrible, cheesy mess by the way, but I liked this part so I decided it needed to be posted.**

**Julia: I'm still waiting for that new chapter in STB...**

**Kuri: Oh, keep yer' pants on.**

**Jade: O_o What does that even _mean_?**

* * *

Pudding-Tart

Tart was bored. He had nothing to do!

Usually when he was bored, the younger alien would go annoy his older comrades. But when he tried to get at Pai, he wasn't any fun and just ignored Taruto. All that he did was stay in his lab and take notes on who knows what.

"Booooriiiiiiing." Said Tart. He decided to go bother Kish now.

Taruto teleported to Ichigo's room. Sure enough, Kish was hovering over her bed, watching her sleep.

Creepy.

If you're wondering why Ichigo is sleeping in the middle of the day, it's because she's sick with the flu. If you weren't wondering, well, too bad. You should've been.

Noticing that Tart was here, Kish decided that he wasn't in the mood to put up with the little brat and teleported away. Tart thought this was also boring. Great, now what was he supposed to do?

He noticed a marker on the nightstand beside Ichigo. A devious idea sprouted in his mischievous little mind.

You can probably guess what happened after that. If not, then I'll just say that Ichigo will be waking up with a little bit more than dried drool on her face.

But Tart needed something to do while he waited for her to wake up. He decided he would go to the park to see what the humans were doing. He teleported there, and, by force of habit, absentmindedly drifted over to Café Mew Mew. Pudding was busily cleaning the front doorstep, still balancing on her ball, of course.

Seeing her, Tart hid in a tree, half out of shyness and half out of fear of being hugged to death. He blushed, admiring the way she could keep her balance so easily and then use the broom too. He wanted to say hi, but Pudding went inside before he could muster up the confidence.

"Shit!" he muttered. (If you watch the anime with subs, you'll notice that Tart has a bit of a foul mouth for a nine/ten year old...)

Pudding rolled over to the window. She was on her break after three straight shifts of working, but only because Akasaka had insisted she stop for a bit. And she was just getting ready to start the entertainment, too! Breathing fire, which was her Thursday special.

She sat there, when a memory suddenly struck her. She and Tar-tar, as she liked to call him, had been sitting underground holding hands. That was when they had become friends, although at the time it didn't seem like he liked her very much. But, they were still friends!

She clutched a piece of candy in her pocket. Ever since they aliens and Mew Mews had become friends, she had kept some on hand, just in case Tart decided to come and visit.

Pudding took off her shoes and socks, jumped out the window, and landed on the soft, cool grass that surrounded the restaurant. Her café uniform billowed in the breeze, and it felt nice to have the grass between her toes when she was bored on her break. Suddenly, she heard movement nearby. Looking at a tree that stood next to her, she saw a flash of red, and it was gone.

Tart reappeared in the back of the café, surprised from the close call and breathing heavily. The customers that had been eating outside ran off screaming, trying to escape from the teleporting pointy eared flying person, but Taruto didn't care.

He was about to leave when he heard someone cry out, "Tar-tar!" and was glomped by a certain hyper monkey girl.

"Pudding knew you'd come back na no da! Pudding missed you na no da!" said Pudding as she squeezed Taruto harder. Desperately trying to escape Pudding's death hug, Taruto flew up towards the sky until she let go and (of course) did a backflip and landed on her feet.

"Pudding saved you something na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. She took out the piece of candy and threw it to Tart. Seeing the tasty morsel he had enjoyed so much before, he caught it and shoved the piece into his mouth, spitting out the wrapper.

"Will Taruto play with Pudding?" asked Pudding.

Taruto knew he'd feel guilty if he refused, so he replied, "Okay... but only for a little bit!"

"Okay na no da! Pudding needs to go back to work later anyway!" And she literally dragged him by the wrist to the park.

Pudding stopped underneath a big oak tree. There, she pulled a large checkered blanket out of nowhere and spread it out on the ground.

"Now we can have an all-dessert picnic!" she said smiling. Tart was confused. He had learned about picnics only recently, but one thing he did know was that the whole point was the food, and at the moment he didn't see any.

"Where are you going to get food? That's the most important part, right?"

Unfazed, Pudding pulled out a straw picnic basket, almost overflowing with dessert.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Taruto.

Pudding spread out the food so it only left a small space for them to sit in, forcing Taruto to touch shoulders with her. Pudding giggled, and Tart reached for a piece of cake.

They just sat there and ate for a few minutes instead of talking. Tart happily munched on a fluffy white pastry while Pudding shoved a brownie into her mouth. When the food was gone, both Tart and Pudding agreed that all-dessert picnics were the best kind.

"Tar-tar?" asked Pudding.

Tart abandoned attempting to get her to stop calling him that that and answered, "Yeah Pudding?"

"Pudding wants to thank Tar-tar-chan for spending time with her no da." she said sweetly. Tart blushed. He was at a loss for words.

"Uh, uh, o-okay, Pudding." He looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at him. Again.

"Pudding, why are you still smiling?" asked Tart. Pudding blinked.

"Is there something wrong with Pudding smiling na no da?" she asked him.

"N-no! Your smiles are really cute!" said Tart, going into defense mode. "I just wanted to know why you're smiling all the time..."

Pudding giggled. "It's because Pudding is happy all the time na no da!"

Tart nodded. He had expected an answer like that. One of her cute, optimistic answers that she always used.

"Tar-Tar?" asked Pudding.

"Yeah?"

"Did Tar-tar mean it when you said Pudding's smiles are cute?"

Tart blushed. "D-did I say that?"

Pudding nodded, still smiling.

The little alien looked at the picnic basket filled with dirty platters and cups. "Yeah, I guess I did mean it." he muttered. "But it's not like I- ack!"

Pudding was holding him in a super tight hug. "PUDDING KNEW TARUTO LIKED THEM NA NO DA! PUDDING WILL BE HAPPY FOREVER NOW NA NO DA!"

Tart peeled her off of him. "H-hey! Don't you have work or something?" he tried to hide the even deeper red blush burning his cheecks.

Pudding smacked her forehead lightly. "Right! Pudding completely forgot! Thanks Tar-tar!"

She took the picnic basket and blanket and ran back towards the cafe. Tart couldn't help but smile as he sat there on the ground and watched her run off.

Pudding, that little monkey girl. That _annoying_,_ hyper-active_,_ ever smiling _little monkey girl.

That irritating little monkey girl that he hated so much.

That cute little monkey girl that he liked so much.

He wasn't sure _what _he thought of her, to tell the truth. But for now, Pudding was his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Which was just the way he liked it.

* * *

Taruto had been gone all day and for most of the night, up until ten-o'clock. When he finally returned to the other dimension that he and his comrades were staying in, Kish and Pai tackled him with questions.

"Where were you tonight?" Pai would ask. Taruto told him that he was with Pudding, looking for night crawlers.

"Why were you with Pudding, Tart?" asked Kish. "Did you make a move? Do anything naughty? Hmm? Hmm, Taruto?" Tart blushed at_ every single one _of Kish's perverted questions.

"You really are spending too much time with that Mew Mew, Taruto." said Pai sternly. "We'll be leaving for our home planet soon, and it wouldn't do us any good if you got attached to Earth or any of it's inhabitants."

As he said the word "attached", Pai looked over at Kish. In responce to the look, Kish chuckled, "Nonsense, Pai. There is nothing wrong with loving a Mew Mew."

"Of course _you_ would say that." remarked Tart. "And I do not love Pudding!"

"...I think..." he added, hoping neither of them heard him.

Kish leaned in close to him. "Ehhhh...? What was thaaaaat...?" he laughed. Taruto turned around swiftly and marched off to his corner of the dimension.

"I'm tired, okay?" He yelled, laying down on the floor. "I'm going to sleep, and nobody better bother me!"

Kish floated over to his corner. "Ah, young love."

"Don't say it like you have tons of experience." ordered Pai, also in his respective corner.

And as all of them started to fall asleep, Taruto thought,

"Idiots."

**Pudding's house:**

"Onee-chan! Heicha doesn't want to go to sleep!" shrieked Heicha. Pudding tucked her in tightly under the covers.

"Pudding is very tired, Heicha. Please don't be bad na no da."

Heicha noticed that Pudding really did look tired, so she nodded and closed her eyes. Pudding sighed. She slowly walked over to her room.

'Slowly' was a word rarely ever used with Pudding, which meant that she had really expended her energy today. Walking around with Taruto in Sherlock Holmes and Watson disguises while they searched for nightcrawlers had gotten really tiring really fast. That cloak had been boiling!

She collapsed in her bed, taking a moment to savor the refreshingly cool feeling of the sheets against her hot skin. Pudding smiled.

"Tar-tar is Pudding's best friend, na no da."

She closed her eyes and could picture all the times they had spent together, like getting ice cream in the park and having pretend battles in the alien's back yard. (She didn't actually transform, they just used their hands and feet)

And now that she thought about it, she really had no idea when they got that house. Or_ how _they got it, for that matter. It was just something she hadn't bothered to ask at the time.

_Taruto is going home soon, _said a little voice in Pudding's head. It was herself, reminding her that the aliens were not going to be around forever. A few days from then they would be on their ship, heading back for their planet.

_What are you going to do when he's gone? _asked the voice.

Pudding didn't need to think about the answer. She knew it right away, and it was the only answer she would accept.

_Pudding and Tar-Tar will see each other again,_ she thought with a smile,_ w__e're best friends, so we'll never be that far apart._

And every tingling fiber of her body knew that these words were true.

* * *

**Kuri: The end! Wow, my first PuddingxTart fic! And I'm not ashamed of it! Yay!**

**Julia: Once again, that STB chapter, I'm still waiting for it.**

**Kuri: Right! I'm working on it! So, until then, review! (This story, I mean) Review for the love of Pudding and Tar-tar!**


End file.
